This invention relates to seating and more particularly to a tourist/coach class aircraft seating arrangement. Aircraft seating is typically divided into various classes, for example first class, business class, and coach or tourist class. For each class of seating, an individual passenger is allotted a preselected amount of space (both area and volume). First-class seats provide the most individual space, and also may include features to improve comfort, such as fully reclining sleeper functions. In contrast, the tourist/coach class is provided with a relatively small amount of space, in order to provide the most efficient transportation and lowest cost. For example, the longitudinal space or “pitch” of the seat rows may be as little as 71 cm (28 in.) However, this space limitation in combination with the seat design can create a very ineffective environment for either working (e.g.: on a lap top computer) or sleeping/stretching (lack of comfort). This lack of effectiveness can result in passenger frustration. In addition, passengers sitting in a row directly forward of another passenger can “recline” their seat into the “living space” of the passenger behind, resulting in a lack of harmony between passengers and a phenomenon known as “air rage”. The lack of passenger effectiveness and harmony between rows of passengers results in economy class travel being frequently considered as a “bad experience”. Modern aircraft are increasingly capable of longer flight segments, thus, the ability to create a more effective environment within economy class travel, allowing passengers to adopt multiple postures such as sleep and creating better harmony between passengers during long flights is increasingly important.
One of the primary factors causing angst among passengers is the act of reclining a seat into the living space of another passenger. Another is the natural competition for armrest space resulting from shared armrests. To alleviate the anger generated within a cabin due to the competition for living space, inventors have conceptualized items that modify FAA certified seating to restrict or eliminate the recline of the seat directly in front of them. Passengers also use violence and intimidation, to regain their living space at the expense of the passenger sitting directly in front of them.
To alleviate discomfort, it is advantageous for a passenger to be able to sit or lie in various positions during a flight as desired without undue encroachment on the space of adjacent passengers. Overall, with longer flight segments, passengers find it necessary to adopt an increasing number of postures and undertake an increasing number of activities. Such activities include but are not limited to, sitting upright, reclining, watching a movie, working on a lap top computer, stretching or slouching, sleeping, and “perching”. Unfortunately, conventional coach class seats do not readily accommodate positions other than simple sitting in the upright or reclined positions, and the amount of recline is limited by the above-mentioned seat pitch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a passenger seating arrangement including a headrest assembly that provides a greater degree of comfort and adjustment that in previous passenger seats, while maintaining each passenger within the area and volume assigned to the particular seat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a headrest assembly that pivots downwardly to permit a passenger to turn sideways in the seat and still have a headrest cushion at a proper position for maximum comfort.
It is another object of the invention to provide a headrest assembly that is modular in the sense that it is easily removable and replaceable as a unit from the seat back of the seat.